headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Menagerie (Part 1)
"The Menagerie (Part 1)" is the sixteenth episode of season one of the original Star Trek television series. Directed by Marc Daniels and written by Gene Roddenberry, it first aired on Thursday, November 17th, 1966 on NBC. It is the first chapter in a two-part episode. Like all episodes from the series, "The Menagerie (Part 1)" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on November 25th, 2006. The episode is notable for incorporating scenes from the original unaired pilot episode "The Cage" into its storyline. In this episode, Mister Spock fakes a Starfleet order and diverts the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] to Starbase 11 where the crew meet the Enterprise 's original Captain, Christopher Pike. Having suffered through a horrific accident, Pike is now a quadriplegic and Spock commits mutiny in an effort to get his former commander to the world of Talos IV. Travel to Talos IV is strictly prohibited under penalty of death. Synopsis at night.]] Mister Spock receives a subspace message instructing the crew of the USS-''Enterprise'' to divert their course to Starbase 11. The landing party consists of Spock, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. They are greeted by Commodore José I. Mendez and his assistant Miss Piper. Kirk tells Mendez that they received their orders from his predecessor Captain Christopher Pike. Mendez denies any knowledge of this and insists that Captain Pike is in no condition to transmit course directives to anyone. He takes them to Captain Pike's room where they find that he is now a quadriplegic - his face hideously scarred after being exposed to delta rays. His only means of communication is through a sensor panel on the front of his chair, which blinks in patterns that correspond to yes or no responses. When asked, Pike indicates that he doesn't wish to see anyone, but will see Mister Spock in private. The others leave the room and Spock tells Pike that if they leave immediately, they can be at their destination in six days at warp speed. Pike indicates "No", but Spock is committed towards getting him off Starbase 11 - even if he must commit mutiny to do it. Captain Kirk meets with Commodore Mendez in his office. Kirk insists that his ship received instructions to come to Starbase 11, but Mendez is adamant when he says that nobody issued any such instruction - particularly Captain Pike. Mendez calls Chief Humboldt in the computer center and has him check their records for evidence of this alleged order. Humboldt replies and tells them that it is impossible for any message to be sent from the starbase without anyone knowing it. .]] Moments later, Spock sneaks into the computer room. He gives the attending technician the Vulcan nerve pinch then begins making adjustments to the computer controls. He places tapes with pre-recorded samples of Kirk's voice into the computer and begins transmitting a new set of orders to the Enterprise. The orders are scrambled and top secret. Humboldt comes into the room and tries to stop Spock, but Spock pushes him away. Humboldt punches him twice until Spock is forced to give him the nerve pinch as well. He finishes relaying the fake orders to the Enterprise. Coordinates are fed into the Enterprise 's navigation systems that will automatically direct them to their classified destination. Meanwhile, Kirk and Bones have a private meeting in Kirk's guest room. He cannot understand the false log entry and wonders if Spock is being duplicitous. McCoy refuses to believe that Spock would do such a thing. Suddenly, McCcoy is called away to attend to a "medical emergency" aboard the Enterprise. Kirk goes back to see Commodore Mendez. They now realize that the Enterprise is en route to Talos IV. Mendez shows Kirk a copy of Starfleet General Order 7, which expressly forbids all interplanetary travel to Talos IV under penalty of death. The order was drafted as a result of the report filed by Captain Pike and Mister Spock following their initial visit to the planet thirteen years earlier. Miss Piper suddenly notices that Captain Pike is gone from his room. Christopher Pike]] Spock returns to the Enterprise with Pike and warps out of orbit. He takes command of the bridge and tells the crew that Captain Kirk is on temporary medical leave. Doctor McCoy is present and is fully aware that there is nothing wrong with the Captain. Spock brings him to his quarters where he has Captain Pike. He then plays a false recording of Captain Kirk instructing Bones to follow Spock's orders. Realizing what has happened, Captain Kirk and Commodore Mendez take a shuttlecraft and try to follow the Enterprise. As they try to catch up to the larger starship however, they realize that they have nearly exhausted their fuel reserves. Spock is forced to lock a tractor beam on the shuttle and beams Kirk and Mendez to the transporter room. The Enterprise suddenly comes to a complete stop. Spock summons a security team to the bridge. Having achieved what he had set out to do, he confesses to faking the Starfleet orders and turns himself over. Lieutenant Hansen is placed in operational command of the bridge. Kirk goes to the bridge to relieve Hansen and tries to disengage computer control from the helm, but the ship's computer is unable to comply. on trial.]] A hearing is called and Mister Spock is placed on trial. The trial board consists of three command officers: Captain Kirk, Commodore Mendez and Captain Pike. As the accused, Mister Spock sits by himself at a table across from them. Mendez asks, on the record, why Spock was taking Captain Pike to Talos IV. He reminds him that violation of General Order 7 will earn him a death sentence. To comply with the request, Spock turns their attention to the monitor screen. The screen begins showing images of Pike's mission to Talos IV thirteen years earlier. Both Kirk and Mendez are astonished at the clarity of the images and they know that there is no technology in existence that could have recorded the images that are now being presented before them. :The record shows the crew of the USS Enterprise under Pike's command responding to a radio wave distortion originating from the Talos star group. They know that this region is where the survey vessel the [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] disappeared more than eighteen years earlier. Pike takes a landing party of six down to the planet. After observing some of the peculiar fauna, they find a camp of survivors from the SS Columbia. They meet Doctor Theodore Haskins and a young, attractive woman named Vina. What the landing party has yet to realize is that the native species of this world, the Talosians, are silently observing their actions from within a private chamber beneath the planet's surface. Pike and Spock are surprised to see that the survivors appear to be in peak health. Vina draws Pike away and leads him towards a canyon cave. Suddenly, a Talosian emerges, stuns Pike with an energy weapon and brings him inside the cavern where he is placed into a cage. The rest of the landing party try to rescue him, but their phasers are ineffective against the rocky, canyon wall. The projection is interrupted when Uhura calls in to tell the tribunal that Starfleet is picking up a transmission signal originating from Talos IV. Spock reveals that the video display they have been watching is currently being broadcast from the planet. The Enterprise receives new commands from Starfleet and Kirk is ordered to stand down. Commodore Mendez takes control of the ship. Mendez orders Spock to return manual control to the ship, but Spock refuses. Mendez adjourns the court session for recess. Spock pleads with Kirk, telling him that for the sake of Pike's life and for his career, he must see the remainder of the transmission. Kirk orders Security to take Spock away. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Stardate: 3012.4 - 3012.6 * Production code number: 6149-16A * The events froms this episode take place in the year 2267. * Robert Butler is credited as the director of this episode, but was only responsible for directing the original pilot episode "The Cage". The director for this specific episode was Marc Daniels who went uncredited. * Actor Jeffrey Hunter plays Captain Christopher Pike in the archive footage from "The Cage". The injured Captain Pike is played by Sean Kenney. * This episode establishes that the events from "The Cage" took place thirteen years ago. * All of the closing credit stills for this episode are taken from "The Cage". * This is the first episode in the series indicating that Vulcans are incapable of deception. This is quickly proven false however as Spock issues a command that Captain Kirk is on temporary medical leave even though Doctor McCoy knows that this is untrue. Ironically, it was McCoy who first mentioned that Vulcans were unable to deliberately perpetuate a falsehood. * It's established in this episode that Spock served under Captain Pike for eleven years, four months and five days. * Actress Majel Barrett is credited as M. Leigh Hudec in this episode. In "The Cage", she was credited as Majel Barrett. The change may have been done to avoid confusing the viewers who might recognize Barrett's name as the character Nurse Christine Chapel. Home Video This episode has been included on the following home video collections: * Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 16: The Menagerie Part I & II * Star Trek: The Original Series: Season One (HD) See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at Wikipedia * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at Memory Beta * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at Memory Alpha * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at the Star Trek Database * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at TV.com Episode guides * "The Menagerie (Part 1)" at TV Rage.com Episode guides References Category:1966/Episodes Category:November, 1966/Episodes